


Super Psycho Love

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini
Summary: I want you 24 hours a day  7 days a week





	Super Psycho Love

Say that you want me every day  
that you want me every way  
that you need me  
got me trippin' super psycho love

前记： 第一次听到这首歌，就觉得极适合这两个人，因此有了这个。

加隆终于是被吹在耳边的呼吸给弄醒了。  
醒过来的时候发现自己侧卧着，身上的被子只剩了一个小角 ，其他的部分都被枕边人如数裹在自己身上，而那人此时依然一脸无辜的沉浸在好梦之中，右手搂着加隆的腰，脸半埋在加隆的脖子处，整个人贴了过来。  
小心的举着撒加的手翻了个身，和撒加面对面，他的睡容带着微微的笑意，似乎完全忘记了早晨和临睡前发生的事情。  
拽了一拽被撒加压在身下的被子，加隆决定放弃夺回被子的希望，于是他索性直接抱住撒加让两个人的身体贴在一起，健康青年男性的体温和拥抱心爱之人的身体的亲密感非常舒适。  
他的手放在撒加的后背，隔着睡衣抚摸着他的后背，顺着脊柱一路向下，在腰部犹豫了一下，还是放轻动作小心翼翼的从衣角伸了进去。  
抚摸着背部光滑的皮肤，轻轻叹口气，加隆贴住撒加的额头。  
他想拥抱他，亲吻他，和他做爱。  
可是现在他有点不太敢，因为早晨发生的事情。  
加隆今天早晨才结束了去海界的工作之旅，短短一周，虽然海界诸人再三挽留想让他多待几天，但见不到撒加的焦虑还是让他归心似箭的赶回圣域。  
知道今天撒加会在圣域接见几个国家的使者，他想撒加大概会在教皇厅，没想到一开卧室门，正看见沐浴完毕的撒加在镜子前试穿教皇法衣。  
刚刚束好红玛瑙石腰带的撒加还没来得及扣好白色法衣的领口扣子，沐浴过后的他看起来气色特别好，材质高级的衣服上好的剪裁和贴身的设计，让他看起来如同画中人。  
站在门口呆呆的看了几秒钟，分别一周积攒下来的思念和欲望瞬间爆发，他知道有很多事情在等着撒加，可是他现在只想分得短短的片刻，片刻也好。  
他抱住撒加，吻着他的嘴唇，在脖颈后面轻咬，撒加浅浅的回应着他的吻，揉揉他的头发，同时看着墙上的时钟。  
加隆，别闹了，我在赶时间。  
加隆完全没听到这句话，他的呼吸越发粗重，贴在撒加身上摩擦着，埋在那散发着洗发香波清香的头发里，他真的好思念这个人。  
他还没有成熟冷静到可以完全抵抗这种思念爆发时所带来的身体上的反应。  
加隆，撒加抱住他给了他一个短暂的深吻，撒加何尝不也是想念这个离开自己一周的弟弟，只是现在实在时间太不对了。  
我一会就要去教皇厅了，你先好好休息好吗，晚上我好好陪你。  
没用，加隆握住撒加的手引导着来到自己的双腿之间，哪里已经坚硬如铁。  
我这样怎么好好休息？加隆的蓝眼睛可怜兮兮的望着撒加。  
他双臂勾着撒加的脖子，像个被骄纵的弟弟一样耍赖，这种事情长大后加隆已经很少做了。  
只是现在，他实在无法忍受就这样一直等撒加到晚上回来，他一刻也等不了。  
替我解决一下……好不好？  
吸吮着撒加的嘴唇，加隆喃喃低语。  
着实因为哪里的热度和硬度吃了一惊的撒加心疼又生气，时间就在两个人纠缠中过去，可是加隆这个样子他又放不下。  
最要命的是他自己也有了反应，加隆无疑是意识这件事的，他把撒加挤在穿衣镜上用力的用下身去摩擦，吻也愈加深入。  
被撩拨起的情欲和对事态失去掌控的恼怒让撒加失去了耐心，他回身把加隆推倒在床上，压上去，手伸进了加隆的裤子里。  
被褥间撒加残留的气息和下身感受到的激烈爱抚带来的快感如此强烈，呻吟声刚刚出口就被灼热的嘴唇吞了下去，加隆尝试着想用手臂去搂住撒加的肩膀，但撒加毫不犹豫的用空着的另一只手扣住加隆的手腕，举过头顶牢牢固定住。  
他挣扎了几下后放弃了，任凭自己在撒加飞快的撸动和对顶端的环绕爱抚中抽搐着高潮。  
撒加看着满面通红，泪光闪闪，气喘吁吁的加隆，深深吸口气，松开左手，右手温柔的在加隆的小腹处按摩着，加隆探起身想要吻他，撒加却扭开了头。  
我去教皇厅了，你好好休息。  
他整理了下自己身上的被加隆蹭的已经出了褶皱的衣服，离开了卧室，走到门口的时候他没有回头的站在门口说了一句：好好吃饭。  
优雅的身影消失在半开的卧室门后面，仍然处于激烈的高潮余韵中的加隆半晌才反应过来。  
他把撒加惹生气了。  
整整一上午加隆都在忐忑中度过，中午时候教皇会设宴款待前来拜访的使节，派人过来询问诸位黄金圣斗士如果有谁有时间有心情，欢迎出席助兴，加隆犹豫了一会，还是换上西服前往。  
于是他被安排坐在了教皇撒加的身边，撒加笑吟吟的举着酒杯看了他一眼，并没有说话。  
众人皆知的双子宫黄金圣斗士加隆是教皇撒加的孪生兄弟，两人酷似彼此的面容和截然不同的风度气质又成为宴席上大家津津乐道的话题，只是成为话题主角两人的状态似乎有点颠倒，撒加谈笑风生，不时的会讲几个无伤大雅的笑话，平日里性格豪爽开朗的加隆，今天反倒有些沉默寡言了。  
坐在加隆身边的米罗低声问加隆：你俩怎么啦？刚回来就闹别扭了？  
加隆看着正端着酒杯和使节说话的撒加，摇了摇头。  
他看着撒加那修长漂亮的手指，优雅的握住酒杯杯身，  
想起这只手在自己身上的动作，突然间就觉得衬衣的领口变的好紧，好想松一松领口喘口气。  
撒加白色教皇法衣的胸口挂着繁复的装饰，金线细细密密的缝出华丽的图案，加隆又想起早晨的时候撒加压在自己身上狠狠的吻住自己时，这些装饰会随着他的动作不断的刮蹭自己的胸口。  
有些热，有些痒。  
深深的呼出一口气，加隆也端起酒杯，又忍不住又看向撒加。  
撒加也在看着他，却很快移走目光。  
一顿饭下来两个人竟然没说一句话，加隆如坐针毡，找个借口早早的逃掉了。  
回到双子宫，他冲了个冷水澡，终于勉强将自己那几乎焚身的浴火冷却下来一些，他不知道是因为和撒加分别一周的原因，还是今天早晨沐浴后穿着白色教皇法衣圣洁高贵的撒加出现在卧室里的样子让他冲动。  
他不想自己解决掉，他想等撒加晚上回来和他好好倾诉思念之情，然而早晨的冲动毁了这一切。  
他在撒加忙于公务的时候用明知道撒加无法拒绝的态度自私的向他求欢。  
撒加满足了他，可是他知道撒加真的生气了，即使撒加对他的态度一直都是：我才懒得和自己的弟弟计较这些小事。但是撒加一旦生气起来，加隆真的很害怕。  
晚上的时候，撒加回来了，加隆小心翼翼的亲自下厨准备了晚餐，撒加看上去像是什么事都没发生一样，笑眯眯的去换了衣服并称赞加隆的手艺越发的好。  
可是在加隆走过来想要拥抱他的时候，撒加一闪身走开了。那脸上的笑容简直是写的明明白白的：我不想和你有身体接触。  
整整一晚上，两人聊这一周发生的事情，聊无聊的八卦，一起看看电视节目，加隆的心里越发的没底。  
终于到了休息的时间，撒加先洗好上了床，加隆满心指望着一会在床上好好赔礼道歉，让撒加原谅自己，飞速的冲完澡出来，却发现撒加已经关了自己那一侧的床头灯，睡着了。  
所以还是在生气啊……加隆叹口气，带着已经膨胀起来的欲望乖乖的躺在了床的另一侧，他试探着翻身，叹气，放枕头，撒加只是侧着身毫无反应。  
哥，哥你还生我气呢？  
加隆按耐不住的贴过去，轻轻拍着撒加的肩膀。  
撒加真睡着了。  
加隆也只好心事重重的躺下，让自己入睡，却翻来覆去睡不着，期待了一周的重逢之夜竟然这么度过，怎么可能睡得着。  
一直到半夜，睡的迷迷糊糊的加隆被无意识在睡梦中贴过来的撒加弄醒了。  
临睡前好不容易压抑下去的 欲望迅速的被唤醒，加隆暗暗叫苦。  
你说说你，生我的气就算了，半夜还要这样折磨我。  
拥抱在一起，四肢交缠，共享彼此的热情，这本来是今天晚上应该有的样子.  
终于是按耐不住，加隆小心的伸出舌尖探入撒加的嘴唇里，温软湿润的嘴唇品尝起来依然是那么诱人，虽然不能缠绵的舌吻，但是亲密距离内感觉到均匀的鼻息已经让加隆欲罢不能。  
感受到美丽长发穿过指缝的顺滑，贴着鬓角慢慢吻下去，那里有洗发水的清新气息，有着细微的人体汗毛在呼吸下轻微颤动的触感，还有紧贴着鬓角的形状好看的耳朵，那里是撒加的敏感区域，每次加隆用手指刷开撒加的头发，舌尖轻轻在耳廓里滑动的时候，撒加都会半是享受半是挣扎的偏过头去，发出含含糊糊的呻吟。  
如果在含住他的耳垂，微微的向耳朵里面吹口气，撒加就会立刻颤抖起来，他说过他最承受不了的就是这种从皮肤底下泛滥蔓延的，痒。  
会传染一样的痒，会让身体的其他地方也会有奇妙的感觉，如同被丝线牵连。  
然后是他修长优雅的脖颈，当他为情欲激动的时候皮肤会染上玫瑰花瓣一样的红晕，如果轻轻的啃咬，他会用手紧紧抓住对方的身体，可是如果忘情的吮吸那里的皮肤和皮肤下面的血管，留下爱的吻痕，撒加的身体又会突然变软，任凭一个又一个的吻痕宣布着加隆的所有权。  
解开睡衣的系带，露出完美的身躯，宽阔的肩膀，形状精致的锁骨，胸肌随着呼吸起伏，两点小小的暗红色，是撒加不好意思承认却十分敏感的另一处，他喜欢被牙齿轻轻的咬，牙齿咬住这一侧的时候另一边的身体却会反应格外的强烈，这是加隆探索过很多次之后才发现的秘密。  
在往下，是骤然收紧的紧致腰线，完美的腹肌，还有隐藏在内衣下面的……加隆屏住了呼吸，那里是他和他快乐的源泉，是可以爱抚无数次都不厌倦的，又脆弱又有力的地方。  
加隆并没有开灯，只是借着一盏小小的地灯的灯光，他发现，这个被他爱抚窥视中的身体，有反应了。  
他抬头，隐隐绰绰的透过窗帘的月光里，撒加正睁着眼睛看着他。  
加隆的手停在撒加的腰上，不知所措。  
一室寂静里，只有两个人不约而同变快变重的呼吸声。  
握住加隆的手，撒加引导着把那只手放在啦那个已经膨胀起来的地方。  
他的胸口随着呼吸起伏的越来越厉害，却闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛轻轻的抖动着，泄露了他内心的波澜。  
他已经等待了整整一天，这漫长而沉默的前戏，现在他再也不想等待。  
加隆的手简直如同能读懂他的心思一样开始活动，他最喜欢的顺序，先是沿着轮廓滑动，包裹住慢慢的旋转，在由上到下的用力爱抚。  
他的手也没有闲着，迅速的撤掉加隆的睡衣后，他用加隆喜欢的方式取悦着对方。  
一个只有他们两个人知道的方式，他的手温柔的握住男人身体上最柔软的地方，在掌心里轻压，揉搓，然后两个人把彼此的呻吟和喘息都淹没在交换的热吻中。  
刚刚开始，这只是刚刚开始。  
他知道一旦开始两个人就不会停下来，所以他体贴的让彼此先休息了几个小时，然后就是如愿以偿的不知疲倦的欢爱。  
他没有告诉加隆，今天中午宴席上加隆每一次投射过来的渴望的眼神他都感受的到，而且，他的身体也如实的做出了回应。  
每一次眼神的交汇，都会让他想起每一次两人花样繁多的情爱。  
然而他还是很恶劣的拖延了这么久，他真的喜欢这样。  
他喜欢被爱慕，被思念，被渴望，被等待，被人在黑暗中窥视而装作不自知。  
因为那个人，也是他心中所爱。


End file.
